This Core provides for the production of transgenic animals for the programs in the POEMB. The use of conventional transgenic animals and gene targeting studies have become commonplace in the study of many biological systems. Study of the heart and lung is no exception, and our Component Leaders and new Investigators have depended on this Core during the pst granting period. The Core has established over 1200 conventional transgenic lines and 29 gene knockouts. Multiple projects continue to use transgenic mice in their studies. The Transgenic mouse Core has maintained a high rate of success; coupled with a large production, it has been able to keep its costs as one of the lowest in the U.S. The Core acts as a resource for the POEMB components ina the design and implementation of individual experiments. In addition to its production capabilities, the Transgenic mouse Core has utilized its products to search for new avenues of research. In collaboration with members of Dr. Jerry Lingrel's Lab, the Transgenic Mouse Cotre has screened for insertional mutants from the transgenic animals it has produced. One of these newly discovered mutants has now become a direct aim of Jerry Lingel's laboratory's research efforts. Other mutants are currently being assessed for inclusion to these studies.